12:22 AM, December 24
by ZashleySilver
Summary: She was all he ever needed. But what happens if she leaves? Will he be able to move on? Can he learn to love again? RYELLA, minor TROYPAY, minor RYPAY... HAITUS
1. it

Ryan Evans sat in the living room with the three most important people in his life. There was Troy Bolton, who had become a second best friend over time. Next was his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. He loved her so much, and she felt the same way. Last but not least was his twin sister, Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay was the most important person in Ryan's life. There was no one he loved more; not even Gabi.

Ryan and Sharpay had a special relationship. No other twins had it. They had eternal love for each other. The love could never, and would never die out. They even had their own little song about it from when they were 4.

_I never thought it could be_

_So much more than just me_

_But I guess that's the way it goes. _

_We'll love each other for the rest of our lives_

_Day or night dark or light_

_And you'll see_

_That there's so much more than me . . . _

_We'll love each other for the rest of our lives_

_Through think and thin_

_You know we'll win_

_Cuz I love my twin . . . _

Yeah, a little corny, but hey, they were 4!

Anyway, Gabriella understood that Sharpay was Ryan's number one girl. And troy understood that he wasn't the only boy Sharpay could love.

But as couples; Ryan and Gabi, Troy and Sharpay; they were inseparable. That's why they were all there that night at the Evans' mansion.

They were all there for a sleepover.

"Shar!" Ryan called from the kitchen.

"Yea?" she called back from the living room with Troy and Gabi.

"We forgot to buy the ice cream!" he called.

"I can run out and buy some." Sharpay said, walking into the kitchen, followed by her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Pay, it's 11 at night! What place would be open now to sell ice cream?" Gabi asked.

"I know places." She answered. "But I don't think it's a good idea for me to be driving at night." She bit her lip.

"I'll come with you, Shar." Troy said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay. Grab your jacket and let's go." She said. She and Troy went to the coat hanger and slipped on their jackets.

"Here, Shar." Ryan handed Sharpay over $15.

"Thanks Ry." She smiled.

"Come back soon." Gabi said.

"Will do." Sharpay nodded.

"Bye Shar." Ryan said, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Bye Ry." Sharpay said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Sharpay and Troy headed out the door and too the car.

With Sharpay and Troy:

Troy decided to drive his truck to the store. He would never drive his girlfriend's pink car, even if she was his girlfriend.

"It's pretty dark out, huh?" Sharpay said in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah." troy said. Then an idea popped into his head. He pulled the truck onto the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked. She was answered with a short but passionate kiss.

"I didn't want to kiss and drive at the same time." Troy grinned. So did Sharpay before she resumed their kiss.

Pretty soon, that short kiss turned into a make-out session inside of the truck.

Troy was ontop of Sharpay, his hands holding and rubbing her waist, his legs straddling her. One arm of hers was around his neck while the other was messing his hair around.

Troy's hands slipped under Sharpay's shirt, and began to slide it up over her head, so that the only thing on her torso was her red bra. Sharpay was pulling Troy's shirt off his own bare chest.

Once that was taken care of, troy started to unzip Sharpay's jeans when she stopped him.

"What?" he asked, breathing heavily.

" Troy, we can't do this in your truck. I rather be somewhere better. And besides, Ryan and Gabi are waiting for us to come back with the ice cream." She reminded.

"Screw them!" troy said.

"Troy!" Sharpay warned.

Troy sighed. "Yeah, you're right . . . as always. Ok. Let's go." He sat up, pulled his shirt back on, and put his jacket on. Sharpay did the same. Troy restarted the ignition and began to drive again. The ride was way too quiet.

"I'm sorry." Troy said. "But I really do love you ya know."

Sharpay smiled. "I love you too." She gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned to her and they smiled. Then Sharpay looked forward.

"OH MY GOD TROY LOOK OUT!" she screamed. Troy looked to the front and saw a car was about to crash into them.

"HOLY SHIT!" troy yelled as Sharpay screamed.

But before they could do anything, they crashed head on.

After about ten minutes, Troy fluttered his eyes and opened them. He was outside in the car wreck.

"Shar." He said quietly with his hoarse voice. He tried to sit up but saw that he had a piece of the steering IN HIS LEG. He winced in pain, but managed to pull himself around the broken glass everywhere. He finally found Sharpay. She was a wreck. Blood was all over her, just like him. As he got closer to her, he realized for the first time that his heart beats were slower as well as his breathing.

When he reached her, Sharpay fluttered her eyes.

"Troy?" she whispered. Her voice was so faint.

"I'm, right, here, Pay," he said, having to hesitate between words to breathe. He knew neither of them had much time left.

"I love you troy." Sharpay breathed, her eyes slowly closing.

"I love you Sharpay." Troy said the same way, his eyes closing as well.

"Tell Ryan I love him." Sharpay said, her eyes now closed. Troy knew what had just happened.

"Shar . . ." was the last word he said before his eyes closed as well, and he collapsed next to her.

Ryan was pacing the room he and Gabi, who was petrified while sitting on the bed, were in. it had been five hours since Sharpay and Troy left. Where were they?

"Where are they?!" Ryan said half angry, half scared. He and Gabi both jumped when the phone rang. Gabriella answered it.

"Hello?" her small voice asked. Ryan anxiously waited for what she would say to whoever was on the other end of the call. She turned to him and handed him the phone.

"It's for you." She said. Ryan took the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello. Is this Ryan Evans?" a male voice said.

"Yes, who's this?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Dr. Richards, from Albuquerque General Hospital." The doctor said.

"Doctor?" Ryan said shakily.

"Yes. I have some unfortunate news for you." Dr. Richards said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to report that Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were killed in a car crash at 12:22 Pm this evening on December 24th."

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. i just thought of this last night. plz plz review. i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	2. locked in the pink room of memories

Ryan didn't know what to do. He had hung up with the doctor already, and was just standing. He didn't know if he should cry. He didn't know if he should yell. He didn't know if he should scream. He didn't know if he should hurt. He didn't know what the hell to do. He just . . . didn't know. 

"Ryan?" Gabriella said quietly. Ryan did nothing. Gabriella sighed and stood up. "Look, Ryan, I know how you're feeling. But, you can't just do nothing."

Ryan's face started scrunching up at that. His face and eyes were also turning red and puffy. And then, he broke down crying. Gabriella held onto him and sat him down onto the bed. They cried their eyes out. They cried for hours into the night. They cried themselves to sleep.

The next day, Ryan slowly opened his eyes. They felt sore, like they couldn't open. He turned on his side to see his girlfriend on the bed with him. What happened? Why was she in bed with him? Weren't they having a sleepover with . . . oh, right. He and Gabi cried themselves to sleep.

Ryan slowly climbed out of bed and walked into his sister's old room.

It was all pink. Pink walls, pillows, sheets, bedspread, computer, EVERYTHING.

Ryan closed and locked the door behind him. Then, he slowly walked over to the bed, talking in the atmosphere of his deceit sister. Then, slowly, he laid atop the silk covers. He was shocked at the canopy about the bed. It was really short. But it had 4 few pictures on it.

The one on the left was of her and Gabi. They were both in nothing but pink, surrounded by shopping bags, and smiling. Well, Sharpay was more laughing.

The one on the right was of her and Troy. Sharpay was wearing shorts, and a huge jersey of Troy's. They were sitting in the school gym, Troy's no longer moving arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Again, Sharpay was laughing. 

The one on the bottom was of the four all together. They were on the stage at lava springs after the couples got together. Ryan was holding the star dazzle trophy proudly.

The last picture, the one closest to Ryan's eyes, was just of him and her. It was taken when they were 13. Ryan was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was spiked up.

Sharpay was wearing jeans as well, and a white cami. Her blonde hair was long and wavy. Ryan and Sharpay were sitting on the grass, hugging each other, and smiling while it rained in the picture.

Tears filled Ryan's eyes again. it was his favorite picture. He had his stored in a secret place so he'd never lose it. maybe this was sharpay's special place. It was her favorite too.

Then out of no where, Ryan burst into tears. He cried hysterically. He never even heard his girlfriend banging on the door and screaming his name. Ryan didn't care.

He just didn't care. and he didn't know what to do next. He just didn't know. So he did the thing he felt was right at the time.

"SHARPAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried with all of his might.

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review. i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	3. we both need help we need each other

Gabriella's POV 

I couldn't take it. Ryan wouldn't let me help him. I had woken up after that horrible night to see that Ryan wasn't there. I jumped out of bed and searched the whole house. the last room left was sharpay's. I went to open it, but it was locked. I knew he was in there.

"Ryan?" I said, knocking lightly on the door. No answer.

"Ryan?" I said again. no answer.

So I began knocking on the door a little harder ever time I called for Ryan and he didn't respond.

"Ryan!" I yelled. I was crying now.

"SHARPAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard him cry.

I tried to get him for another two hours. But he just stayed locked in the room, sobbing.

I sighed. there wasn't anything more I could really do.

He needed some space, I understood that.

When he needed help, he'd know where to find me.

So I went downstairs, grabbed my sleeping bag, and headed out to my car.

As I was driving though, I couldn't help but think.

When he needed help, he'd know where to find me.

Normally that phrase is 'when and if he needed help, he'd know where to find me'. but the thing is Ryan did need help. Sharpay was most of his life. He couldn't just lose her forever and not need help.

I need help too.

I parked my car in my driveway and walked into my house.

"Gabi!" my mom said, embracing me in a hug. "I'm so sorry about your friends! It's been all over the news all morning! Thank God you didn't go with them!" I could tell she'd been crying from how hoarse her voice was.

"I'm fine, mom." I said.

"Gabriella!" my dad said, entering the front hall. He two hugged me tightly.

"I was so worried about you! I'm terribly sorry about Troy and Sharpay. But I'm so glad you didn't go with them! We couldn't lose you!" he said. 

"Look, I'm fine." I said tiredly. "I'm really tired. I've been with Ryan, and he's not in the best shape. But he needs some space to calm down. And I need some sleep. So if you two don't mind, I think I'm going to go rest."

"Ok baby." My mom said. I walked away from them, up the stairs, and shut my door.

I plopped on my bed and grabbed my remote and turned on my TV.

"It's just in," a news reporter said. "That two Eat High School teenagers, Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton," the picture of them from prom last year appeared on the screen. "were killed in a car accident early this morning. They were driving down a deserted street when suddenly a drunk driver crossed into the wrong lane and crashed into them.

"Paramedics arrived as soon as an on-looker sent them word. They declared the two teens dead at 12:22 AM last night on December 24th.

"Family members were called shortly after death was determined. All of us here in Albuquerque sympathize for them. And may Troy and Sharpay rest in peace.

"And now Connie Chung with sports!"

I turned my TV off, disgusted at the reporter.

In no way was he sorry that her two best friends ever were killed. I'm sure no one there cared about Troy's family. I'm sure no one there cared about Sharpay's family. And I'm sure no one but me cares or knows how much this killed Ryan.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my bedside table: 7:42 AM.

I gasped at what surrounded my clock. It was my favorite pictures that I framed.

One was of me and Sharpay and troy all together. It was in middle school at the annual tug-of-war tournament. We and Ryan, who was taking the picture, were all one team. We came in first place that day. I smiled.

Then there was one of all four of us. It was at Lava Springs, right after we sang everyday. Troy and I decided to just be friends, he and Sharpay became a couple, and so did Ryan and I. Ryan was holding his star-dazzle trophy in triumph.

Then there was one of me and Sharpay. We were at my fifth birthday party. Sharpay was wearing a fusia dress with a rose colored sash around her waist, and her hair was down and wavy. She had gotten me a rose colored dress with a fusia sash. I loved it so much that I put it on once she gave it to me. it's what I was wearing in that picture. It made me feel like she and I were like sisters.

The next picture was of Ryan and Sharpay. It was taken when they were 13. Ryan was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was spiked up.

Sharpay was wearing jeans as well, and a white cami. Her blonde hair was long and wavy. Ryan and Sharpay were sitting on the grass, hugging each other, and smiling while it rained in the picture.

I remember that day. I was the one who took that picture.

And the last picture was of me and Ryan. We were at lat year's prom. I was wearing a light green dress with little flowers all around it.

Ryan looked extreamly handsome in his tux.

In the picture, he was behind me, holding my waist, kissing my cheek.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Who know's if he'd ever be that happy again.

Then, I started to silently cry. Then, cry loudly. I just couldn't help it, no matter how strong I was trying to be. Now I was sobbing.

Ryan needs help.

And so did I.

We need each other.

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review. i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	4. knocking out the jackass jared

Ryan sobbed and sobbed for hours after his fatal cry. He sobbed into Sharpay's silk pillow. He knew if she was around she would have kick his ass for messing it up. But she wasn't there to kick his ass anymore . . . forever. 

"God, please take care of her." He said quietly after the stopped coming down in massive overdoses. "Sharpay and Troy. Neither deserved the fate they got. It's just not fair. But, I really want you to take care of them. I need you too. At least let them manage until I can join them in Heaven. Make Sharpay and angel. She wanted to be that ever since we were six. And I need that dream of hers to come true. Please. But I do have to ask. Why them? Why did my BEST friend Troy have to die? Why did my sister, my LIFE, have to die? And why so young? Why when they were just 17? Why now? Why before they could do great thing? why two out of the three people I need and love most? Why god?! WHY?! They both need help. Gabriella needs help. I need help. Please help us all. Amen." 

Later that day, Ryan actually came out of the pink room. He went outside, thinking a walk should do him some good.

As he walked through the cold day, he thought about all the good times he, his girlfriend, his sister, and his best friend used to have. Oh how he missed them.

"Yo, you hear about that Sharpay chick?" he heard a voice say. He turned to see a bunch of boys sitting on a front lawn. One of them was this kid Jared. Jared tried asking Sharpay out twice, but his sister turned him down, rudely! Well hey, he asked when she was either dating Troy or madly in love with Troy or both.

"What about her?" one of Jared's friends asked him.

"She and that Bolton jock got killed in a crash last night." Jared said.

"Wow. The love of your life: dead!" one other friend said.

"She wasn't the love of my life!" Jared said while slapping the boy on his head.

"then why'd ya wanna take her out so much?" the other friend asked.

"Hello! I hadn't scored in a week! I needed a new girl to bang!" Jared laughed.

Ryan had had it bye then. He marched over to the group of boys outside.

"Take that back!" he yelled. "Take that crap back right now!"

"What ya gonna do about it?" Jared said, standing up, and coming closer to Ryan. "It ain't my fault you had a sexy ass sister who had big boobs and basically flashed her ass! Ya know, I bet she and that Troy jackass never even scored. If I was with her, I would have done her so many times she would have to go to the hospital!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ryan yelled again.

"Why? What are you, the gayest guy ever, gonna do about it?" jared said.

"This." Ryan breathed before punching Jared so hard in the face you could see the blood dripping from his nose and what would turn into a giant black eye ever as jared lay there on the ground.

Ryan ran back to his house faster than he ever did in his life. How dare Jared have no respect for Sharpay! She had ever right to not wanna date him! And Ryan had ever right to do what he did to that jackass.

He punched Jared for Troy, Sharpay, and himself. And it felt good. This made Ryan think that maybe other people didn't care about his dead friends.

"I promise Sharpay and Troy," Ryan said loudly as he ran home. "I will make sure everyone feels sorry that you two are gone! I promise!"

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review.& srry its short 4 this chap. writrz block! i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	5. shrines and what her parents have to say

Gabriella had stopped crying two hours ago. Now she was just sitting on the floor in her room, thinking of ways to make things better. 

She had cleared off her entire desk, which was right in front of her, and had turned into some kind of shrine. There were framed pictures of Sharpay and Troy all bunched together. 

One was the picture of them at prom that was showed on the news.

Another was of Troy giving Pay a piggyback ride on the last day of junior year.

Another was of the two of a swing set, taken just last month.

The last one, which was right in the center, was of the two on the exact same swing set, but there they were five years old.

Troy was wearing basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. Sharpay was wearing jean shorts, a grey three-quarter sleeved shirt, and her long blonde hair was in a ponytail.

They were hugging each other and smiling wide. Well, more like laughing.

Gabriella had surrounded all of these pictures with lit cinnamon scented candles.

"You were always the prettiest girl at East High, Sharpay." Gabriella said quietly with a hoarse voice. "You always said I was, but you were prettier for saying I was prettier.

"You never gave me a dull moment. Whether it was you and Troy going out on a date or a broken nail, you made everything so exciting.

"And Troy, you were the sweetest boy at East High. You left your comfort zone and sang with me. and that led you to be with Pay, and me with Ryan: the love of my life. I have to thank you for basically everything.

"I hope you two are happier now. Cause down here's a living hell. No one really cares about you two never coming back except for me and Ryan. And Ryan's not going about this to well. Worse than I thought.

So I, we, need your help. We all need to get through this. we'll never forget you two, EVER, but we still need to move on and be happy again."

She could almost here her deceased friends saying "We will, Gabriella." but she knew she was just thinking it.

She stood up, and walked out of her room into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the island, talking in hushed voices. Gabriella topped and hid behind the wall to hear what they were saying.

"I'm really worried, Grigorio!" her mom said. "I've been hearing Gabi cry non stop. And then I hear her talking, as if to Troy or Sharpay!"

"This mess will make her mentally retarded." Her dad said.

"Grigorio!" her mother said, shocked.

"I didn't really mean that, Tina! It's just, I know Ryan is probably messed up from all of this. and who's to say there isn't a little something wrong with Gabi? I mean, when your father dies, were you talking to no one, but thought you were talking to him?"

"No. I just wish Gabi would cry to us, and not her dead friends." Her mother sighed.

"I know Tina, I know. But I don't think we can help her on this. she needs to get help her way. And she needs to help Ryan, I'm sure."

"I hope they both will be somewhat ok when Ryan comes over for Christmas tomorrow."

"Me too. But let's just remember how lucky we are that it wasn't our Gabi who went in that car." Her dad said.

"I know. She seemed annoyed when she came home and we were saying that. But I don't think she really understands, Grigorio! She doesn't understand how crazy we'd be if we lost her! She's our only baby! And I just don't think I can live without her!"

Gabriella had had enough. Tears had been leaving her eyes since they had started talking. She slowly left her hiding spot behind the wall, and approached her parents.

They turned to see her.

"Gabi? can we help you sweetie?" her mom asked in a concerned voice.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." She breathed as more tears slowly came down her face. her parents gave happy-sad looks, and got up and hugged her.

"I'm glad I wasn't in the car too." She said between sobs. "You two were right. About everything! Ryan and I both need help. But I'm not crazy! I didn't think I was actually talking to Sharpay and Troy! I was just telling them what needed to be told. I miss them! I loved them!"

"We know, Gabi. we know." Her dad said, smoothing her hair.

After ten minutes, just crying in her family group hug, Gabriella pulled away.

"I was thinking of going over to check on Ryan." She said, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Ok baby." Her dad said. "We'll be here if you need us."

"I always need you two." Gabriella said before walking out of the door.

She didn't want to bother taking her car.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she started to rethink of Ryan. She wondered how he was doing. She wondered WHAT he was doing. She was trying to think of things that might make him feel better, but nothing came to mind.

How can she cheer herself up? How can she cheer Ryan up?

As she got closer and closer to her boyfriend's house, it dawned on her: Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

They weren't home. They were spending Christmas in Bermuda. That's why Ryan (and Sharpay and Troy but not anymore) was spending Christmas tomorrow with her and her family.

"God, please let seeing Ryan again right now go ok. And let Christmas go ok. We need a good Christmas this year especially."

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review.& srry if its short 4 this chap. writrz block! i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	6. fighting with the phone & telling them

Ryan was back at home, sitting on the couch. He was hunched over, starring intensely at the coffee table before him. Well, more like the object on the table. But he felt like it was starring back at him; mocking him; taunting him. Most people though wouldn't think a portable house phone would be this evil though. But no one needed to use it for the reason Ryan did. 

"_They'll hate you, Ryan_" The phone was saying.

"No." Ryan said.

"_Yes_" It said. "_They'll hate you. They won't believe you. They'll hate you for letting it happen_"

"No. they care about me." Ryan fought aloud. 

"_Yes they wiilll_" It continued to fight. "_They'll say you should have made it stop. But you didn't. And they don't care about you. Deep down, they wish you went with her_"

"NO!" Ryan shouted. He grabbed the hone and dialed a number. It rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a male voice said. Ryan gulped, but didn't answer.

"Hello?" the voice said again. Ryan took a deep breath.

"H-hi Dad." He said. It was really gonna start.

"Ryan!" his father said. "How are you son? Hold on a moment, I'm putting it on speaker so your mom can talk too." There was a pause. "You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "S-still here."

"Ducky!" his mom squealed. "How are you!?"

"I've been better." Ryan sighed. it was coming.

"Oh?" his dad said concerned. "Well is there anything wrong?" Ryan could feel the tension that would son arrive.

"Mom, Dad, T-troy and S-Shar, they . . . they got into a c- . . ." he took another deep breath. "troyandsharpaygotintoacaraccident!" he said fast.

"Could you say that again Ducky?" he mom asked. "We didn't quit catch that." Ryan took ANOTHER deep breath. He felt like he was doing yoga again with all of his deep breathing for Pete's sake!

"Mom, Dad, troy and Sharpay got into a car accident." He said. No one said anything for a minute.

"W-what!?" his parents said together. "Well, are they ok?!" Mr. Evans said.

Ryan pause as he tried to keep his tears back in.

"They died." He may have whispered it, but his parents heard it like the final buzzer at a hockey game.

"No." he heard his mom whisper before she burst into tears. "Ryan?" his dad chocked out.

"Yeah Dad?" Ryan knew he was about to cry too.

"We'll be coming home. As soon as we can. I'll email you when we plan a date, but trust me it'll be before the week is up. I'm thankful that you told us, son. I'm so sorry you had to be there for this." he said.

"Dad I-"

"I'll email you when I have the plans, son." Ryan's dad cut him off. "Goodbye." He said, hanging up.

Ryan heard the dial tone before another word could escape his mouth. He sighed and licked off as well.

"Goodbye, alright." He muttered. "Goodbye to Troy; goodbye to Sharpay; goodbye to my best friend; goodbye to happiness; goodbye to my parents; goodbye to a happy family; goodbye to my life." He sighed. He tossed the phone to the floor, and lay down on the couch he sat on.

He fell asleep to thoughts of his best friends and his family; all alive and happy as ever. It seemed perfect.

But what no one would know is that his girlfriend never appeared in this "perfect" dream.

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review.& srry if its short 4 this chap. writrz block! i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	7. flashbacks & promises & not leaving ever

Gabriella was slowly taking her time to get to the Evans' house. She wanted to use this time to think. With everything that's happened since that terrible, heart-shredding phone call she and Ryan received only the previous night, she hadn't really thought. Thought about . . . anything. 

She thought about how happy Troy and Sharpay used to be. 

**--flashback-- **

It was the last day of fourth grade. Sharpay and Ryan would always invite Troy and Gabriella over to hang for the whole day after school. That's what was going on right now. They were all outside in the HUGE backyard just hanging.

"Hey, Gabi," Ryan said. "Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Gabi nodded, and Ryan walked her to a spot where he knew his sister and friend wouldn't hear.

"What's up Ry?" Gabi asked, moving a loose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Ryan smiled.

"You know how you told me that Pay likes Troy?" he checked. Gabriella nodded again. "Well, troy told me today that he likes her too!"

"Omigod!" Gabriella shrieked. "They like each other that's great! Can we get them together?!"

"I was trying to think of a way we could, but I can't. you got an idea?" the two friends thought a minute. Suddenly the light bulb went on in Gabriella's head.

"I know! Why don't we like leave them alone for a while. I know Shar, and when she's bored for a LONG time, she'll like, spill secrets!"

"True." Ryan said. "Once she and I were just in my room for four hours, and she told me that she was the one who put the finger paint in the teacher's latté in preschool." The two friends chuckled. "Ok, let's go!" Ryan said. They snuck off into the house undetected and ran up to Ryan's bedroom. There they could see the entire backyard perfectly. Ryan handed Gabriella a pair of binoculars, and took another pair for his own use. Then the two watched to see what would happen next as if it were a new episode of 'Hannah Montana' or something.

Outside, Troy was being told to help Sharpay get her hair out of the French braid it was currently in. And he was having trouble.

"PayPay, I don't know how to take the braid out of your hair!" he complained. Sharpay sighed dramatically-even then- and did the rest herself.

"Does it look fine?" she asked. Troy stared at her hair. It's beautiful, he thought.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked. Troy snapped out of his daydreaming.

"It-you look beautiful, PayPay." He smiled. Sharpay did too, though she blushed madly as well.

An hour passed. Troy and Sharpay didn't talk much except for the occasional "Where are Gabi and Ry?" and "I don't know but they're taking forever."

By the second hour, they were COMPLETELY bored.

"Ya know, when I was three, I bought a Barbie dream house with my mom's credit card?" Sharpay said boredly.

"That's nice." Troy said.

"And when I was five, I liked our music teacher, Mr. Moliver." **(A/N: I couldn't think of a teacher, & I just read a chapter in a Moliver story, so I thought that would be funny lol) **

"Fascinating." Troy said, staring at a caterpillar inching its way on a leaf.

"And I've had a crush on you since we were two." Sharpay never realized what she said.

By now, troy was as bored as Sharpay, so he did the same: he spilled his secrets.

"Wow. Funny. I've had a crush on you since then too." Troy said.

"So can I be your girlfriend?" Sharpay asked. Now she knew what he and she said.

"Sure. I've only ever wanted you too be my girlfriend." Troy said. He realized what was going on too. They smiled, and Troy gave Sharpay a kiss on the check.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Gabi and Ryan cheered to each other. They were jogging back outside to their confused best friends.

"What?" Sharpay asked, playing dumb. Then they all four started laughing happily.

**--End of flashback-- **

Gabriella smiled at the memory. She and her boyfriend had actually gotten two people together successfully. And it was the right people.

Soon, Gabriella reached the Evans estate. She remembered when Ryan and Sharpay first moved into the house, twelve years ago.

**--Flashback-- **

It was a calm crisp day in June. Five year old Gabriella was over at Troy's house. They could only spend time with the other, lately. Today was the day Sharpay and Ryan were moving. Now they weren't the four amigos, as their parents would say. They were now just the two, sad, lonely amigos.

" Troy!" Mrs. Bolton called to her son.

"Yes Mommy?" troy called from the play room.

"Can you be a dear and bring Mrs. Harrison this box of CDs I borrowed from her? Gabriella can come too."

"Ok mommy."

Within a few minutes, troy and Gabriella were hauling a large box of country CDs.

"Hey, look over there!" Gabriella pointed to the house next to the one they were meant to go to. There were a few moving vans there. "Maybe someone's moving in." she said.

Troy didn't like this. Seeing the moving vans reminded him that two of his best friends were moving away. "Whatever." He mumbled. Gabriella shrugged to herself, and the two continued walking to their destination.

Once there, troy had to jump up five times before his small hand could reach the doorbell. About a minute later, an elderly woman with blonde hair answered the door.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! Hello!" she said kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Harrison." The two kids said in unison.

"Um, my mommy told me to bring you back your CDs." Troy said, out stretching the box of country music.

"Why thank you." Mrs. Harrison said. She noticed that Gabriella was starring at the moving vans next door. "Would you two like to go over and meet the family?" Mrs. Harrison asked. "I'll call you mother and tell her."

"Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Harrison!" Gabriella said, grabbing Tory's hand and running across the lawn filled with garden gnomes.

"But Gabi!" troy whined. "I don't wanna go see the new people. It reminds me too much of Ry and PayPay."

" Troy, RyRy and PayPay moved. I know it hard, but you need to get over it. Please. It hard for me too." Gabriella said.

"Fine." The two stooped right next to a moving van. A tall blonde man came out. Troy thought he looked familiar, but wasn't quit sure why.

"Well hi there!" the man said.

"Hello." Gabriella said politely.

"Who might you be?" the man asked, even if he already knew perfectly well.

"I'm Gabriella. And this is Troy. We're five." Gabriella said, gesturing to troy who gave a small wave.

"Five you say? Well, I happen to have two kids who are also five. would you like to meet them?" the man asked. Gabriella and Troy nodded.

"HEY!" they heard being shouted behind them. They turned around and were happily shocked.

For across the lawn stood a smiling Ryan and Sharpay.

"RYRY! PAYPAY!" Gabriella cried, running over and hugging her two friends. Troy ran over too, but only hugged Sharpay.

"PayPay!" he said happily.

"Troysie!" Sharpay giggled.

"I thought you guys were moving?" Gabriella said, hugging Ryan for the seventh time.

"We were." Sharpay said, still in Troy's hug.

"Down the block." Ryan smiled. Troy though wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He was focusing on the fact that Sharpay wasn't leaving him after all.

"I'm so glad you aren't leaving me PayPay." He said, still embracing his best friend.

"Me leave Troy?" Sharpay giggled. "I never leave you. Never ever ever."

"Promise?" troy asked.

"Promise."

**--End of flashback-- **

Gabriella felt a small tear leave her brown eyes. She remembered how happy Troy was that his best friends weren't leaving him. But mainly Sharpay. And she never really did. They left the earth together, in fact. And she remembered how happy she herself was that she wasn't loosing her best girl friend, and the boy she had had a crush on since she was two. She just wished Sharpay had promised to never ever ever leave her and Ryan. Troy too. But it was too late now.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to her boyfriend's house.

No one answered. So she tried again. "Ryan?" she called. Still no answer. She tried one last time, and still no response. She sighed, and took the spare key Ryan had given her from her purse. She slid it into the lock, and turned the brass key, hearing a click. With that, she pushed against the door and it opened. She put the key back into her purse, and placed it on the table beside the door inside.

"Ryan?" she called out. He didn't say a word. Gabriella slowly and quietly walked down the hall and into the living room in search.

Sure enough, she saw her boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch. She gave a weak smile before she walked over to the couch. She sat on the little piece of it by Ryan's head that he wasn't occupying. She gently rubbed the top of his head. Then she picked up a blanket by the side of the armrest and covered Ryan in it. then she took her previous place on the couch.

"I love you Ryan." She whispered before lightly kissing his head.

"Don't ever leave me." Ryan said in his sleep. Gabriella knew he was dreaming about his sister. But in a way, she also knew he was talking to her as well. She knew Ryan wouldn't want her to leave him. She knew troy and Shar wouldn't want her to leave Ryan either. And she wouldn't want leave Ryan no matter what the reason.

"I promise Sharpay and Troy," she said aloud. "I will never leave Ryan. I promise."

* * *

heyy guyz & dolliz wassup. srry i haven't updated in a while. i'm getting writers block with this, so if you've got ideas put it in the reviews. plz plz review.& srry if its short 4 this chap. writrz block! i wrote it 4 my friend katiemolfoy, so i REALLY hope you like it! plz plz review. did i already say that? pc out jenna 


	8. snaps and a fight

heyy peeps. sorry about how i take so long to update. i want to work on other things, and i get way to much writer's block! sorry again! please don't hate ryan in this chapter! or gabriella. things will get better later, i promise. but hey, you read what they're going through. anyway, hope you like and please review!! i LOVE your reviews!!! lol** HAPPT HOLIDAYS**!!! love jenna

* * *

Ryan started to stir. He didn't want to, though. He wanted to stay in dreamland, where his best friend and his sister were still alive. He fluttered his eyes for a moment, adjusting to his surroundings. 

"Hey sleepyhead," a comforting voice said to him. Eventually his vision was clear and he saw Gabriella over him. He smiled.

"Hey yourself." He said. He stretched and sat up on the couch.

"How're you feeling?" Gabriella asked, stroking his hair.

"As good as I think I can get in a situation like this." Ryan replied.

"Understandable." Gabriella nodded.

"How bout you?" asked Ryan. "How're you holding out?"

"Eh," Gabriella sighed. "I'm doing fine. My parents wanted to know if you're still coming over for Christmas tomorrow."

"Sure. Just let me check with Shar-" he stopped himself. He realized he couldn't check with Sharpay. She was gone.

"It's ok, Ry." Gabriella said. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." Ryan reassured her. But Gabriella wasn't to sure.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Ryan said.

"Because you know, Ryan, it's perfectly ok to feel like you need to talk to someone after losing your-"

"I said I was fine Gabriella!" Ryan snapped. Gabriella looked taken aback. Ryan never snapped at her before. Ever. In the entire time she's known him.

"Ok." She said quietly, looking down.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall?" Ryan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh," Gabi said, "I kinda thought we could just hang here."

"And do what?" Ryan asked, chuckling a little.

"I don't. Just . . . be together." Gabriella said. Why didn't Ryan want to be with her?

"Gabs, we have all the time in the world to spend with each other. But the mall closes at ten." Ryan stood up. Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"Ry, are you comparing me to the mall?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, I think you are a little confused." Gabriella said, standing up as well. "We have all the time in the world to go to the mall. Why can't we just be together? Just you and me? We haven't had that in a while."

Ryan sighed dramatically, plopping back down on the couch. "Fine! So what are we gonna do?" he said rudely.

"Ry, what's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Wrong with me?" Ryan repeated. "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm fine for the last time, Gabriella! Now, do you want to hang or not?"

Gabriella just stared at Ryan. Ryan, her boyfriend. The boy she loves. Why was he acting like this? Was this all because of Shar and Troy? Because if it was, that's understandable. But if it was or wasn't, why wouldn't he talk to her about it? They always talked about everything, even before they started dating. That's just how close they were. So why was Ryan being so distant? 

"Gabriella?" Ryan asked. Gabriella mentally shook her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry." She said, slowly sitting down next to Ryan on the couch.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. It would have been very romantic in Gabriella's opinion if Ryan was acting more like . . . well, himself.

"So . . ." she said after a few more minutes of agonizing silence.

"Yup." Ryan said, popping the "p". Sharpay always did that, Gabriella remembered.

They didn't speak for another few minutes.

_What's wrong with us?_ Gabriella thought. _There never used to be this much silence between us. We could talk for HOURS! We never ran out of things to talk about._

But that was before everything and everyone changed, she reminded herself. She sighed.

"So, do you have any idea when you think the funeral should be?" Gabriella asked out of the blue. Ryan looked angry at that.

"No, why would I do that?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Well, I mean, you have to plan it out sometime, Ryan." Gabriella said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well sorry if I don't want to plan out my sister and best friend's funerals." Ryan snapped.

Gabriella didn't understand. Why was he like this?

"Ryan, is there something on your mind?" she asked quietly.

"No, I have no thoughts in the entire world." Ryan said sarcastically. "Just like two other people I knew." He muttered.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Ryan, I really think we should talk about all of this."

"I don't want to Gabriella!" Ryan cried.

"Yes you do." Gabriella said immediately. She never liked to argue with her close friends, or anyone really, but considering everything . . .

"You haven't talked about anything since it happened. All you, and I, did was cry. And yes, that's good. You need to cry your soul out during something like this. But you also need to talk about it, Ryan."

"Talk about what!" he said.

"Everything!" Gabriella was the one to snap this time. "How you feel! How this is effecting you! What's really bothering you! Why you're acting weird! Why are you pushing away the people who love you!"

"Why are you acting so weird Gabi!?" Ryan asked.

"Me!? Ryan, all I want to do is help you!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabi shut the fuck up about that already! I hate how people either don't give a shit about Troy and Shar or they won't leave me the fuck alone, always asking me if I'm ok! I thought you of all people would know that! but I guess you don't!" Ryan shouted.

Gabriella looked him in the eye for a moment, hot tears filling her own. She jumped off of the couch, slamming the front door as she exited the house.

She walked hurriedly down the street back to her own house. The whole way, she let the tears leave her face, as she cried and cried. She was losing Ryan. She had to save him, even if he wouldn't let her.


	9. Apoligies and Chad & Tay

**I am so uncontrolibly sorry!! I know i haven't updated this story in over 3 months! I had that problem with getting to my stories for a logn time, and then I've had such bad writers block I've cried many times. I've been putting bits and pieces of this chapter together for soooooooo long, so don't hate if it seems mis-matchy. again, SO sorry about the logn wait. but don't worry, I'm not discontinuing the story and it's still not over!! love jenna**

* * *

Ryan started kicking things in his house. He was so angry; angry with Gabriella, angry with the world, angry with the people who left him, angry at his parents, and angry at himself. He knew he shouldn't have said all those mean things to Gabriella. He was just so . . . angry. But he couldn't help it. He was going through so much now. I mean, he lost his sister and her boyfriend who was also his best guy friend on Christmas Eve. His parents, even when they just lost their daughter, were still as distant as ever. And it seemed like no one in the town cared about the fact that two of their favorite kids were dead. Weren't people supposed to always be calling you saying how sorry they are, and bringing over casseroles every other second? Ryan always hated that part of someone's death, but at least now it would show that he isn't the only living being that cared about this.

"Your not the only person, Ryan," Ryan thought he heard a soft voice whisper. He actually thought it was a person saying this right next to him, but his common sense told him it was only his continence. He wasn't going to go crazy thinking he heard voices. He already had enough going on.

The doorbell ringing snapped Ryan out of his thoughts, so he walked from the room to the front door. He opened the door and standing there were Chad and Taylor.

"Ryan!" Taylor said, immediately enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "We are so, so, SO sorry!!"

"Thanks, Tay," Ryan said, eventually hugging her back.

"I just can't believe it! They were so young! It's so sad," Taylor was saying. "Where's Gabriella?" she asked once she pulled away.

"She, uh, was just here. But she said she had to leave to go home." Ryan half-lied. She was just here and left, but he had no idea in hell where she could be now.

"Is there anything we can do?" Taylor asked.

"It's ok . . . well, actually, there is one thing you could do."

"Just name it man," Chad said.

"Could you two, um, stay with me? For a little bit? Gabriella can't be here this second and Shar is, and Troy, um, and so you're all I have left."

"Absolutely Ryan. I'm just gonna go call my mom." Taylor said, walking into the kitchen.

"How are ya, you know, holding up man?" Chad asked uneasily. Even though he and Ryan were buds ever since the "I Don't Dance" incident, but Chad wasn't ever too close with Sharpay.

"Not great." Ryan confessed. He watched as Chad lowered his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But I mean, it's not like I'm supposed to be jumping off the wall all happy, right?" Ryan tried to joke. Chad didn't move. What was wrong with Chad? Then it hit Ryan.

Troy. Chad and Troy were the best friends ever. They knew each other since they were four, and were basically brothers. And now their thirteen year friendship basically disappeared. Chad lost his best friend.

"I'm sorry about Troy." Ryan said. Chad looked up with glossy eyes. Ryan was a bit taken aback at the fact that Chad Danforth was holding back tears, but understood why there were tears in the first place. "How are you holding up with that?"

"It's just, I mean, I've known Troy for so long; we were best friends. His parents said they thought of me like a second son. And now he's . . . gone. forever. I'm never getting my best friend back." Chad said.

"Me neither." Ryan said. Troy said he was his other best friend, and Troy was his. So he lost his new best friend, and his old one. "I'm not getting either of my best friends back."

Chad's eyes widened his eyes a minute. He felt really guilty making Ryan feel sorry for him about this predicament, when really it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry to, Ryan. I really am. I know I was never that nice to your sister, but that doesn't mean I didn't like her, or didn't think we were friends." Chad said.

"Thanks man." Ryan said, putting on a small fake smile. Taylor walked in, saving the two from an awkward moment.

"Ok, I called my mom. And I called Gabriella to come over." Taylor said. Ryan's face dropped.

"Gabriella?" he squeaked. He may have acted like a tough-guy when he yelled at her, but now he was damn scared of what she might do. But he was still first and foremost mad.

"Yeah, she shouldn't be going through all of this alone!" Taylor said. "She lost her two best friends!"

"Yeah, why should we all be together trying to comfort each other, and just leave her standing even though she's going through the same thing?" Chad agreed.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Ryan said. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Gabriella already. "I'll get it." Ryan said, walking to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Gabriella's puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Taylor called me." she said quietly.

"Yeah, she just said." Ryan said. He looked Gabriella over, and knew she shouldn't have to go through what he was giving her. He wasn't really mad at her, just everything else in the world. He sighed. "Gabs, can I talk to you?" Gabriella nodded.

Ryan stepped out of the door and closed it.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just so . . . angry at everything, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't though, because you're really the only person who truly understands what I'm going through, because you are going through it too. You were right there with me when we got the call; you cried all night with me; you came back after leaving and promised you'd never leave. I don't want to lose you. We lost Troy, and we lost Sharpay. I can't lose you too, Gabs. I love you, I'm so sorry."

More tears were falling from Gabriella's eyes, but she smiled. It was all she needed to hear. She walked up to Ryan and embraced him.

"I love you too, Ry." She said, rubbing his back.

"Please don't leave me. I need someone. I need you." Ryan said, inhaling the scent of her hair; strawberry peach.

"I know you do. We both need each other. And I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella said. They stayed in their hug for another few minutes.

"I think Taylor and Chad are wondering where we are." Gabriella piped up.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back and you know, talk about a . . . funeral." Ryan said, slowly pulling away.

"I'll be right there with you, Ryan. Don't worry." Gabriella said, slipping her small hand into his bigger one. They smiled and walked back into the house.

"There you two are!" Taylor said, sitting next to Chad on a couch in the living room, as Ryan and Gabriella walked in. "I was beginning to think you were never coming in!"

"Everything okay?" Chad asked.

"Everything's fine," Gabriella said smiling as she and Ryan sat down on the loveseat.

They were all silent for about five minutes.

"I know I need to prepare a funeral," Ryan finally spoke up. "But I can't do it alone."

Gabriella placed her hand on top of his. "We'll help you."

"Yeah, totally." Chad said.

"Every step of the way." Taylor said.

"Thanks guys." Ryan said.

They all talked about the funeral for the rest of the day, and Ryan held Gabriella's hand the whole time. He knew this journey was going to be hard, and just get harder as time went on. But he had her there.

And that little voice in his head was smiling, because it knew he knew he wasn't alone. But the voice wasn't in his head, it was someone very special telling it straight to him.


	10. Mom and Dad

**I am so uncontrolibly sorry!! I know i haven't updated this story in 2 months!I've had such bad writers block I've cried many times. School for me ends June 19, and after that I'm locking myself in my room and will be writing no stop! I think there will be 2-4 more chapters for this story, and for those who are wondering: 3-4 for "The Book of Hurt". again, SO sorry about the logn wait. **

**xoxo jenna**

Taylor and Chad had left hours ago, and had set the dates and everything with Ryan and Gabriella. In fact, at the moment they were both sitting in Ryan's house waiting for his parents to arrive, and Ryan was a nervous wreck.

Gabriella had been watching him rapidly tap his foot for the last hour, and she thought she was about to lose it.

"Calm down, Ry. It's all going to be okay," she said as she placed her hand on Ryan's knee.

"No, not with my parents." Ryan said, now starting to bit his nails – something Sharpay used to do.

"Ryan, I've met your parents many times before. I don't think they'd be hard to you." Gabriella said.

"Yes, you have. But Gabi, those were the friendly, sweet, we-have-company-over versions of my parents. I mean I'm sure they're also blaming Sharpay for d-die-"

"Passing on?" Gabriella finished. Ryan had trouble saying the d-i-e word.

He gulped. "Yeah; I mean when I called them, I don't think they even took the time to think that maybe it actually wasn't any of our faults for the first time."

"What do you mean for the first time?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, growing up, if something went wrong, it was always either my or Pay's fault. Even if like . . . Troy broke a window playing baseball, one of us was to blame."

"Oh, Ry, I'm sorry," Gabriella said.

"It's ok. You were never the one who blamed us." Ryan said.

"So I'm guessing you never had the best relationship with your parents?" Gabriella asked.

At the moment, the front door to the Evans manor flew open. "RYAN?!" Mr. Evans' voice boomed shaking the entire house. The couple could hear the parents storm over to them.

Ryan and Gabriella stood up. "Hi Mother, hello Father," Ryan said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Gabriella said quietly.

"Hello Gabriella." Mrs. Evans said blankly.

"Ryan, I think it's time Gabriella went home." Mr. Evans told his son.

"No," Ryan said, holding onto Gabriella's hand. "She wants to stay and talk about all of this."

"Why? She doesn't understand what we're going through!" Mr. Evans said.

"Sir, not to be rude, but I do know what you're going through. I was with Ryan when it happened, and I was with him when we found out, and I was with him when we cried. Troy was my first friend when I moved here; he means a lot to me. And Sharpay; Sharpay is the best friend I've ever had. I was never able to keep friends when I moved around, and Sharpay promised if I ever left we'd still be best friends. Losing those two is harder to deal with than all the times I've moved around combined. I want to do something, I want to help; please." Gabriella said.

Mrs. Evans looked at her husband, who sighed. "Fine." He said, as he and his wide sat down on the couch.

The four didn't say a word for a good ten minutes. This was starting to drive Gabriella crazy, but she knew if she commented on it she'd be sent off.

"So, she's really gone?" Mrs. Evans finally asked. Gabriella shared a sad glance with Ryan, who turned to face his mother. She had an expression in her eyes; they were begging that it wasn't true.

"Yes," Ryan croaked.

Mrs. Evans' eyes began to fill with tears. "No, not my baby," she said quietly before she started sobbing.

"How?" Mr. Evans asked, stroking his wife's back and hugging her at the same time.

"Troy and Gabriella were sleeping over, and Sharpay and Troy went to get some ice cream, and a drunk driver went through a red light and hit them badly. The collision k-ki-kil-" Ryan stuttered.

"Killed them, sir." Gabriella finished. Ryan nodded in agreement.

Mr. Evans sighed. "Are the body's okay?"

"I think. They were brought to the hospital, but the doctor said they were too broken up to really do anything with them. But he said they can hold them until we burry them." Ryan said, the idea of burying his twin sister underground forever sickening him.

"Ryan, why did you let this happen?" Mr. Evans asked.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Ryan asked, raising his voice.

"No, but as her older brother you are supposed to watch over her! You were supposed to make sure this didn't happen!" Mr. Evans yelled.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know this was going to happen!?" Ryan yelled as well, jumping to his feet. "You think I knew that my sister and best friend were going to get hit by some son of a bitch? Oh yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret just for fun, because I'm some sick twisted kid. Dad, I hate this! I hate this more than you do!"

"No you do not!" Mr. Evans said loudly.

"Yes I do! I care about the fact that Troy and Sharpay aren't here anymore! I cared about Troy a more than you ever have, and Sharpay too!"

Now Mr. Evans jumped to his feet. "You cannot tell me that I don't care about my daughter! I loved her! I gave her everything she wanted; I made her the person she is today!"

"When did you have the time to do that?!" Ryan hollered. "You and Mom were always off somewhere, probably getting wasted and just making more money, leaving me and Pay with a fucking nanny! And when we got older, and we let the nanny go, you never knew! We were always by ourselves! That is, until Troy and Gabriella came into the picture. They were the best things to ever happen to us; they were the closest thing we had to a family. You and Mom – you weren't family. Troy, Gabriella, and I made Sharpay the person she was. And she's a hell of a better person than you would have made her."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Ryan Evans! I care about Sharpay more than you EVER WILL! I was there for everything I needed to be there for. You don't care about her Ryan! If you did, you wouldn't have let her die! You didn't care about her!"

"Then why was I the person who told her I loved her right before she left?" Ryan asked quietly.

Mr. Evans looked at his son, then at Gabriella who was scared out of her wits, at his wife who was silently crying and still listening to the argument, and back at Ryan again. And then Mr. Evans was sobbing. Ryan was shocked that he caused this, but knew it was for the best.

"I'm sorry Ryan," Mr. Evans said through his hands. "I'm so, so sorry. It was not your fault. I just - I miss her! I lost my daughter. I lost my little Payday; my angel; my princess! I don't want to lose you too, Ryan. I can't!"

Ryan looked back at Gabriella, who gave him a small nod. Ryan nodded back, and walked over to the couch. His parents were both sobbing now, and he sat down next to them. His dad grabbed him into a family hug.

Gabriella smiled, stood up, and quietly exited the Evans home. It was Christmas Eve, and she was going to spend the rest of it with her family, just like Ryan. And tomorrow was Christmas. Her family was going over to the Evans', and the Boltons were coming as well. And even though they just lost two of their kids/friends, Gabriella knew that they'd all be happy for at least a minute. Her guardian angel made her knew. And if she could notice, she would learn she also knows her blonde beautiful guardian angel.


End file.
